my_little_pony_chaos_to_magiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zły wieczór
Z góry proszę nie tworzyć piosenek z tego odcinka, gdyż zostaną zaprezentowane w transkryptach! Artykuły o piosenkach powstaną później. Zły wieczór (ang. The Bad Night Ever) - dwudziesty szósty odcinek, a zarazem odcinek kończący pierwszy sezon serialu My Little Pony: Chaos to Magia. W tym odcinku Księżycowa Wiedźma, wraz z przyjaciółmi wybiera się na Wielką Galę Grand Chaosu, by spełnić swoje marzenia. Niestety pojawiają się drobne problemy, które pociągają za sobą szereg innych, tworząc efekt domina... Fabuła 'Przygotowania' Nadchodzi wyczekiwany przez antagonisów dzień Wielkiej Gali Grand Chaosu. Smutna Gilda nie jest w stanie usiedzieć w miejscu i skacze na trampolinie, przeszkadzając przy tym Lunie, która uczy się nowego zaklęcia czytając książkę. Zachowanie gryfa zauważa Trixie, która nakazuje Gildzie, aby przestała skakać, bo będzie spocona, a to może zagrozić eleganckiej sukni, przygotowanej przez Trixie w odcinku "Sukces spod chaosu". Po chwili przychodzą pozostali przyjaciele. Garble kładzie na ziemi jabłko, które Luna swoim zaklęciem zamienia w obrzydliwą karetę. Przyjaciele są zachwyceni, ale to nie koniec czarów. Discord daje Lunie kilka swoich nut, które alicorn zamienia w konie. Niestety, tym razem zaklęcie nie całkiem zadziałało i "koniom" pozostały nutowe pyszczki. Co gorsza, Scale atakuje "nuto-konie" i przestraszone wierzchowce uciekają. Na szczęście, Trixie, dzięki swojemu urokowi osobistemu, przekonuje swoich znajomych, Caramela i Lucky'ego, aby pociągnęli powóz. 'Plany na galę' Kucyki zaczynają szykować fryzury, makijaż i stroje, gdy do ich pokoju przychodzi Garble. Trixie nie chce go wpuścić, argumentując to tym, że właśnie się przebiera, lecz pozostałe kucyki, a zwłaszcza Król Sombra, nie przejmują się tym, więc Trixie wpuszcza smoka. Garble bardzo się cieszy na myśl wyjazdu do Chaoslotu, a jeszcze bardziej cieszy go perspektywa zabawy w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Przyjaciele jednak hamują jego entuzjazm i mówią, że będą zajęte. Na pocieszenie, Księżycowa Wiedźma mówi Garble'owi, że spędzą trochę czasu razem. Następnie przyjaciele jadą w swojej karecie do Chaoslotu. Garble, który pełni rolę woźnicy, opowiada kolegom o wszystkich atrakcjach stolicy Chaoslandu i swoich planach na wieczór. Chce pokazać Trixie klejnoty koronne, Sombrze złotą kryształke, a Gildzie chce zabrać do swojej ulubionej cukierni, jednak kucyki go nie słuchają. Mimo to, Garble jest tak podekscytowany, że mocno uderza wodzami konie ciągnące karetę, co wywołuje złość Caramela i Lucky'ego. Po przybyciu na miejsce, Garble widzi swoje przyjaciół w pełnej krasie i jest zachwycony. Kucyki wykonują piosenkę "At the Gala", w której opisują swoje plany: :* Discord zamierza zaprzyjaźnić się ze nutami z pałacowych ogrodów. :* Król Sombra zamierza zarobić mnóstwo pieniędzy na sprzedaży wyrobów z krzyształów. Zarobek ma być przeznaczony na remont farmy, zakup nowego pługa i na nowe biodro babki Fog. :* Trixie chce bliżej poznać rodzinę książęcą, a zwłaszcza Księcia Badblooda, którego uważa za ogiera swoich marzeń. :* Królowa Chrysalis chce zaimponować swoim idolom z Shadowbolts, a nawet postarać się o przyjęcie jej do tej elitarnej grupy. :* Gilda chce wziąć udział w najchaostycznejszej, najdysharmonicznej i najnudniejszej imprezie swojego życia. :* Księżycowa Wiedźma chce przez całą noc rozmawiać z Królem i Królową o magii. Po zakończeniu piosenki, kucyki rozchodzą się, zostawiając osamotnionego Garbel'a, który tak bardzo chciał spędzić wieczór w towarzystwie wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. 'Okropne miłego początki' Bohaterowie przystępują do realizacji swoich planów. Na początku, wszystko idzie po ich myśli. Księżycowa Wiedźma szybko spotyka króla i królową, którzy chcą, aby jego najlepsza studentka towarzyszyła im przez cały wieczór. Trixie zauważa swojego wymarzonego księcia. Jest lekko zdenerwowana, stara się podejść spokojnie, ale szybko, tak, aby Badblood się nie wymknął. Wreszcie spotyka go w romantycznej scenerii w ogrodzie. Niedaleko przebywa również Discord, który spotyka wiele ciekawych gatunków piosenek i wydaje mu się, że ballady mu nucą. W tym samym czasie, Sombra rozstawia swój kram z kryształowymi przysmakami. Jego pierwszym klientem jest głodny Chaossoarin', który kupuje kryształkę. Chwilę później, w czasie rozmowy ze Dysharmonyspitfire, Cahossoarin' upuszcza swój smakołyk, lecz, na szczęście, z pomocą przybywa Chrysalis, która ratuje ciasto. Dysharmonyspitfire jest pod wrażeniem umiejętności królowej podmieńców i zaprasza Chrysalis do strefy VIP - ów, gdzie Krysia może spędzić cały wieczór w towarzystwie Shadowbolts. Gilda wpada na salę balową i jest przerażona wszystkim: parkietem, kucykami i orkiestrą. Zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę "I'm at the Grand Chaos Gala", lecz po chwili stwierdza, że jest jej szczęśliwie... 'Rozczarowanie' Trtxie zauważa okropną, czerwoną różę, którą chciałaby mieć, więc zwraca uwagę Badblooda na ten wspaniały kwiat. Jednak Książę opacznie rozumie sugestię towarzyszki i samolubnie przypina różę do własnego stroju. Niepowodzenie spotyka również Discord, gdyż okazuje się, że dźwięk, który uznał za nawoływanie ballad, to w rzeczywistości tylko Pan Greenhooves, pałacowy ogrodnik. Po chwili, Discord zauważa jednak wiele ciekawych akordów i natychmiast się do nich zbliża, aby się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić, lecz płochliwe nuty szybko uciekają. Tymczasem w strefie dla VIP - ów, Chrysalis próbuje porozmawiać z Snadowboltsbolts. Jednak Chaossoarin' i Dysharmonyspitfire są zajęci i królowa nie jest w stanie nawiązać z nimi żadnego kontaktu. Podobny problem ma Księżycowa Wiedźma, gdyż razem z parą królewską, są zajęci witaniem gości, więc Księżycowa Wiedżma i para królewska nie mają czasu na rozmowę. Sombra jest zadowolony, że szybko znalazła pierwszego klienta, lecz okazuje się, że Chaossoarin' był pierwszym i, póki co, ostatnim klientem. Sombra czeka całą godzinę, ale nikt nie podchodzi do jego stoiska. Siedzi siedzi na sali balowej jeszcze szczęśliwsza, gdyż najwyraźniej Gala nie jest imprezą jakiej oczekiwała. Wszystkie kucyki spotyka bolesne rozczarowanie, lecz wszystkie dochodzą jednocześnie do wniosku, że nie zrezygnują ze swoich marzeń i zadbają, by był to zły wieczór. 'Próby' Discord postanawia być bardziej stanowczy i zastawia na nuty pułapkę, wykorzystując marchewkową pięciolinię jako przynętę. Po chwili udaje się mu coś złapać, jednak okazuje się, że to nie zwierzątko, tylko Pan Greenhooves. Królowa Chrysalis, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę Shadowbolts, celowo wyrzuca w powietrze elganckiego jednorożca. Trixie jest pewna, że jej książę z bajki pokaże w końcu prawdziwą, rycerską naturę. Po chwili na ich drodze pojawia się kałuża. Badblood ostrzega Trixie, że ktoś mógłby się poślizgnąć. Trixie jest już prawie pewna, że Książę jednak jest dżentelmenem, ale po chwili Badblood prosi ją, aby rzuciła swoją elegancką derkę na brudną kałużę. Trixie bardzo niechętnie spełnia prośbę. Gilda wpada na pomysł jak rozkręcić imprezę. Zmusza orkiestrę o zagranie bardziej dynamicznej melodii i zaczyna śpiewać "Bad Pokey". W trakcie piosenki widać coraz większą frustrację, ale też determinację wszystkich przyjaciół. Księżycowa Wiedźma boli już prawe kopytko od witania wszystkich gości, Sombra próbuje przyciągać klientów na siłę, przewracając ich przed swoim stoiskiem, Chrysalis powtarza swój trik, tym razem podrzucając i łapiąc napój, Trixie spotykają kolejne przykrości związane z zachowaniem Badblooda, Discord wpada w furię ścigając pieśni. Wszystkie te trudy nie przynoszą jednak kucykom spełnienia wymarzonych celów, a piosenka Gildy wywołuje dezaprobatę eleganckich kucyków. 'Skrajna depresja' Król Sombra w dalszym ciągu czeka na klientów. Przychodzi do niego Badblood z Trixie . Kupują dwa ciastka za cztery monety, lecz okazuje się, że Badblood nie chce płacić. Cierpliwość Trixie już się wyczerpuje, na szczęście tyran Kryształowego Królestwa daje jej ciastka "na koszt firmy". Po chwili Książę wypluwa kęs przysmaku, gdyż uważa, że nie przystoi mu jedzenie pospolitych potraw. Sombra dochodzi do wniosku, że eleganckie kucyki jedzą tylko wykwintne dania, więc postanawia poprawić swoje domowe wyroby, aby wreszcie zdobyć klientów. Tymczasem Discord przygotowuje kolejną pułapkę. Jej zachowanie jest dalekie od postępowania kucyka zdrowego umysłowo, gdyż w pewnym momencie wybucha szaleńczym śmiechem. Chwilę później, dosłownie wpada we własne sidła. 'Zdemolowanie sali balowej' Gilda usiłuje zachęcić kucyki na balu do spokojnego tańca przy nudnej muzyce i w pewnym momencie, niczym gwiazda muzyki, rzuca się ze sceny orkiestry, chcąc aby kucyki ją złapały. Niestety, w tym samym momencie na salę wchodzi Sombra z ogromnym tortem na wózku, na którym ląduje Gilda, wzbijając tort w powietrze. Lecące ciasto zmierza w kierunku Badblooda, który nie chce się ubrudzić, więc zasłania się Trixie. Elegantka wpada w szał i bardzo dobitnie mówi Księciu, co sądzi o jego manierach. Następnie postanawia się zemścić ochlapując Blueblooda resztkami kremu z tortu. Przestraszony Książę upada, potrącając ogromną statuę. Widzi to Chrysalis, która natychmiast wykorzystuje okazję, aby zaimponować Shadowbolts. Łapie olbrzymi posąg w locie, ale nie jest w stanie go utrzymać i upuszcza go, przewracając przy tym marmurową kolumnadę. Na sali dochodzi do wielkich zniszczeń. Co gorsza, po chwili pojawia się para królewska ze Księżycowa Wiedźmą, widząc co zrobiły jej przyjaciele, myśli, że gorzej być nie może, gdy do pałacu wpada stado przestraszonych nut, uciekających przed rozszalałym Discordem. Wybucha panika, a Luna i jej przyjaciółki muszą uciekać. W trakcie zbiegania po schodach Trixie gubi pantofelek. Gilda zwraca jej uwagę, że teraz jej książę będzie mógł ją znaleźć, więc przerażona Trixie czym prędzej niszczy bucik. 'Epilog' Na koniec, przyjaciele wbiegają go cukierni Joe'go, gdzie siedzi samotny i wesoły Garbel. Przyjaciele opowiadają smokowi o wszystkim co działo się na Gali. Do cukierni przychodzi Król bez małżonki, który mimo wszystko stwierdza, że była to bardzo nie-udana impreza. Księżycowa Wiedźma dochodzi do wniosku, że grupka dobrych przyjaciół zawsze i wszędzie może się źle bawić. Garbel zwraca uwagę, że miał rację, gdy mówił, że taki wieczór trzeba spędzić razem, w gronie najbliższych przyjaciół. Wszyscy zgadzają się, że był to naprawdę zły wieczór. Kategoria:Odcinki dodatkowe Kategoria:Odcinki